


Cumpliendo Fantasías

by Nonimi



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonimi/pseuds/Nonimi
Summary: Natasha tiene muchas fantasías eróticas. ¿Steve podrá ayudarla? Advertencias: lemon (explícito) y lenguaje para adultos.





	1. Chapter 1

  * _¡Mierda Steve! –_ Nat dio un respingo y un quejido al sentir como la mano de su novio se había estampado fuertemente en su nalga derecha.



  * _Lenguaje! Y es Capitán Rogers –_ acto seguido le dio una nalgada en el lado izquierdo – _y espero que no se te olvide o este lindo traserito va a sufrir las consecuencias –_ a continuación, se agacho para besar de forma sonora los glúteos de su novia, quien sólo lograba gemir sin articular palabra alguna, especialmente cuando sintió como una tibia lengua le recorría desde la cadera hasta medio muslo.



Steve no perdía el tiempo, no paraba de besarla y lamerla, inclusive le dio algunos pequeños mordiscos. Odiaba marcar de esa forma a su novia, pero las ganas de sentir ese firme trasero en su boca le eran mucho más.

Rápidamente dio vuelta a Natasha, colocándose a horcajas sobre ella. Tomo con delicadeza sus manos para amarrarla a la cama, mientras la mujer sólo abría los ojos ante la inesperada acción, exaltándose mucho más cuando sus pies también fueron amarrados, quedando totalmente expuesta, sobre todo su intimidad, sonrojándose de forma involuntaria.

 

  * _Oooh no lo puedo creer la sexy viuda negra también se sonroja –_ Steve estaba aprovechándose de vengarse, por todas las veces en que su desesperante novia lo había hecho caer en sus bromas dada su inocencia, pero con el tiempo había aprendido y al parecer estaba superando a la maestra.



  * _Vete al demonio Steven –_ Natasha lo fulminaba con la mirada, como odiaba que le señalaran sus debilidades, pero rápidamente se arrepintió de las palabras pronunciadas.



  * _No gatita, a mí no me hablas de esa forma, recuerda bien quien manda aquí –_ rápidamente Rogers le vendo los ojos, mientras Nat emitió algunas protestas, aunque sabía que no lograría gran cosa, pues había molestado a su novio, dos faltas graves, maldecir y llamarlo Steven, cuando ya le había dejado más que claro que para ella era “Capitán Rogers”.



Steve la dejo amarrada y vendada saliendo de la habitación, sabía que eso provocaría desesperación en su novia, pues odiaba no saber que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, pero se lo tenía merecido, había faltado a las reglas, pero por sobre todo no lograba depurar su lenguaje.

Tomo un poco de agua para calmarse y tomo algunas cosas interesantes de la cocina, al parecer este día estaba bastante creativo y ya que tenía a una deliciosa pelirroja a su disposición, porque no aprovecharse de la situación.

Steve emitió una sonora carcajada al pensar que su yo adolescente jamás hubiera pensado como él lo hacía en este momento, es más, el Steve Rogers de hace un par de años tampoco. Pero un torbellino pelirrojo lo había sacudido, le había cambiado su vida y hoy en día era su amor eterno.

Natasha en la habitación escucho a su amor y en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa, amaba escuchar reír a su rubio, amaba todo de él. Desde sus mañas de anciano hasta sus jugadas más atrevidas. Se removió un tanto ansiosa, ella fácilmente se podría liberar, pero no lo haría, como la había cambiado su maravilloso novio.

Steve entró de forma sigilosa en el marco de la puerta se dedicó a mirar a su amor, necesitaba recordar cada detalle de ese momento, para dibujarlo en la noche. Necesitaba recordar cada peca, cada estría, cada mancha y cada centímetro de la piel de su vida.

  * _Maravilloso y hermoso Capitán Rogers, puedo sentir tu olor y sé que estas mirándome hace algunos minutos –_ Steve comenzó a reír, jamás podría ganarle a la espía – _una dulce gatita ya está aburrida de esperarlo, ven daddy y juega con tu niña –_



Inmediatamente la anatomía del Capitán comenzó a palpitar de forma cálida, pero aún no era tiempo, primero haría sufrir a su novia, pues se merecía un gran castigo.

Romanoff dio un gritito al sentir algo frío sobre su clítoris, de inmediato comenzó a notar como un cubo de hielo se novia por distintas partes de su intimidad, si bien al principio se hizo bastante extraña la situación, de inmediato lo comenzó a sentir realmente placentero.

  * _¿Veo que alguien está sumamente caliente no? Pues este hielo se está derritiendo más rápido de lo que imaginaba –_



Cuando Steve se dio cuenta que la intimidad de su chica palpitaba y estaba próxima a estallar se detuvo y de inmediato pudo ver como ella le respondía con un mohín, espero unos minutos y la estimulo nuevamente, pero parando cuando estaba a punto del orgasmo, de esta forma su querida pelirroja no podía correrse y él estaba disfrutando esta dulce tortura.

Ella estaba desesperada, no podía creer que el tierno Capitán Rogers, tuviera esta faceta tan malévola, pero su cuerpo estaba disfrutando plenamente, se sentía hervir entre las caricias de él.

Luego de unos minutos en que no sintió el caprichoso hielo moverse por su interior, estallo en un gran orgasmo cuando la cálida lengua de Steve la estaba devorando por completo. Ese hombre sí que la sabia hacer disfrutar, quería verlo y por sobre todo acariciar sus suaves cabellos, lamentablemente estaba amarrada y vendaba.

  * _Baby ¿Quién te dio permiso para correrte? –_



  * _Perdón Capitan Rogers, perdón –_ Imploro Natasha mordiéndose el labio.



  * _Estás castigada, ahora sabrás quien manda –_



Natasha sintió como algo pegajoso y tibio era derrapado sobre su pecho, un dulce olor le hizo saber que estaba derramando su novio y no era nada menos que chocolate, se le hizo agua la boca. A continuación, Steve se dedicó a chupar su cuerpo y juguetear con sus pezones. Ella no sabía que era más desesperante, sí que Steve la estuviera provocando o sentir ese maravilloso aroma y no probar bocado.

Cuando Steve no pudo más, se puso sobre su novia para entrar lentamente, una vez que ambos se acostumbraron, comenzó a dar fuertes embestidas, siempre con cuidado de no cargar las caderas de su chica, ambos estaban por llegar al éxtasis.

  * _Tienes permiso gatita –_



No falto mucho más, para que ambos tuvieran la “petit mort” juntos. Natasha no supo como, pero en un par de segundos estuvo desatada y sobre el pecho del Capitán quien la acunaba de una forma realmente protectora.

  * _Se acabó el juego Romanoff, creo que soy más clásico –_ luego de eso, Steve le saco la venda de los ojos y la abrazó aún más fuerte, mientras repartía tiernos besos por su cuello haciendo reír a Natasha.



 

  * _Steve, estabas haciendo muy bien la dinámica –_ dijo ella de forma coqueta alagándolo.



 

  * _Cariño, odie profundamente no sentir tus brazos en mi cuello y mucho más tus labios al momento del orgasmo, odio tener el mando –_ a Nat se le derritió el corazón, Steve era el hombre más dulce del mundo, jamás dejaría que otra mujer lo tuviera.


  * _Gracias por cumplir mis fantasías bebé ­ –_



 

  * _Que no se te olvide widow, acabo de cumplir de cuatro de tus fantasías en una sola sesión: sumisión, nalgadas, bondage y ojos vendados. Por cierto, serías la peor sumisa del mundo, apenas acataste las ordenes y créeme que la regla en cuanto al lenguaje sigue presente_ – ella no pudo más que reír ante esta última aclaración, Steve solo lo dijo para escuchar aquella dulce risa, para él no había sonido más dulce, rápidamente le dio un suave beso.



 

  * _Eres adorable, gracias por cumplir todo lo que te pido, eres el mejor novio del mundo. Créeme Rogers jamás te dejaré. Estás obligado a estar toda tu vida conmigo, y si llegara a morir antes que tú, iría cada noche a visitarte para que la zorra de Carter no estuviera en nuestra cama –_ el estallo en una carcajada ante esta última divertida aclaración, pues Nat era la novia más celosa del mundo, ya ninguna mujer de SHIELD se atrevía a saludarlo de beso, pues cierta espía las tenía a todas bajo amenaza de dejarlas calvas.



 

  * _Tu tampoco estás autorizada a mirar a otro hombre, gatita_ – Al terminar de decirlo le dio una suave nalgada _–_   _No me des solo las gracias, sólo recuerda que debes cumplir mis fantasías –_ acto seguido él le regalo una sonrisa, mientras ella arqueo una ceja, necesitaba saber que demonios le pediría Rogers.



Se fundieron en abrazos y besos quedando aún más pegajosos producto del chocolate, sus cuerpos se ansiaban como siempre.

  * _Necesitamos un baño bonita y con la crisis mundial de escases de agua ¿Por qué no compartir ducha? –_ Rápidamente la cargó al estilo princesa, ambos sabían que ir a la ducha no era más que una excusa para seguir teniendo sexo.




	2. 2

Steve se encontraba en aquel lujoso bar, bebiendo de forma silenciosa un whiskey. Miraba a todos a su al rededor, buscando un buen objetivo para esa noche, alguien con quien divertirse.

Necesitaba despejar su mente, encontrar una buena mujer y tener una excelente follada, estaba absolutamente seguro que eso era lo que necesitaba en estos momentos. Olvidarse por completo de la hermosa pelirroja que tenía como novia. Después de todo, Natasha se encontraba en una misión en Alaska y no tendría porque enterarse de un pequeño desliz, dio un lento trago que quemó su garganta para seguir observando.

El Capitán sintió un leve golpe en su brazo, rápidamente se giró para quedar asombrado ante la presencia de una despampanante mujer rubia. Tenía un vestido totalmente pegado al cuerpo de color rojo, estaba muy por encima de sus rodillas y el escote le permitía ver más de lo moralmente aspectado.

Estaba decidido, tenía su víctima para una noche de lujuria, sin embargo, disfrutaría del juego previo. Le dio una mirada intensa e incluso le regalo una de sus características sonrisas, haciendo que la mujer desviara la mirada de forma avergonzada.

Aunque cliché, le pidió al bartender que le sirviera una copa de su mejor coctel. La rubia lo recibió asombrada, sonrojándose levemente y batiendo de forma sensual sus pestañas. Steve sintió como el calor se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo y tuvo que ocultar un gemido al ver como la mujer se acomoda el vestido, haciendo notar aún más su escote.

Como era obvio otros hombres también se interesaron en la mujer, así que era ahora o nunca, y bebiéndose lo que quedaba de su copa de un golpe, se dio el valor de acercarse a semejante diosa.

- _Disculpa ¿nos conocemos? –_

 _\- Creo que no, pero no me importaría conocerte –_ le dijo ella con una sonrisa divertida, mientras chupaba de su pajilla de una forma absolutamente intencional, inclusive Steve notó como pasaba su lengua insinuando otro tipo de situaciones acaloradas.

- _Roger Stevens, un placer –_ al decirlo se le acercó, dándole a aquella rubia un beso lento y suave en la mejilla. Esta sólo respondió con una leve risita encantadora.

- _Sharon, Sharon Carter –_ el hombre abrió los ojos de forma sorprendida pero rápidamente cambio el semblante a uno lleno de curiosidad, de todas formas, los gestos no pasaron desapercibidos por la mujer.

Ambos siguieron tomando de sus respectivas copas, había silencio, pero era uno de aquellos cómodos. Sólo se daban profundas miradas cargadas de tensión sexual, no era más que un divertido juego entre ambos.

La mujer seguía siendo devorada por la mirada de diversos hombres, Steve sólo se limitaba a mirarlos de forma intimidante, era lo único que podía hacer para alejar a todas esas bestias.

- _Hey tu móvil no para de sonar, ¿quizás debas revisarlo? –_

- _Perdón, debe ser alguna cosa del trabajo –_ le respondió el rubio quitándole importancia, aunque sospechaba quien podría estar molestándolo a aquella hora.

>> _Cariño, la misión terminó antes de tiempo. Ven a casa te necesito._

_> > Nat estoy en una pequeña misión, llego en un par de horas._

Luego le puso silencio a su teléfono, para poder focalizar toda su atención en su nueva conquista. La rubia se excuso para ir al sanitario, siendo todo un espectáculo verla caminar. Movía las caderas de una forma sumamente sensual, era un baile de un lado hacía el otro. Sus curvas resaltaban, se veía como una modelo. Todos los hombres y algunas mujeres babeaban por semejante diosa griega.

Sólo era una noche, no podía amor, sólo quería una buena mamada y una follada. Luego seguiría como siempre con su amada pelirroja, un pequeño desliz no le hacía daño a nadie.

Cuando la mujer volvió a su lado le ofreció ir a la zona V.I.P, solicitando una mesa alejada en un ambiente mucho más privado. Ambos se sentaron en un sofá quedando sus cuerpos muy pegados, sentía la fría piel de la mujer y su cuerpo quemaba por calentarla.

Dio un respingo al sentir como la mujer lentamente ponía una de sus manos en su entrepierna, lentamente comenzó a dar pequeños agarrones, su anatomía estaba despertando rápidamente. La música seguía sonando y el alcohol se sentía mejor que nunca.

Sharon dejó caer torpemente una servilleta, aunque Steve sabía que no era más que un vulgar truco. Pues la mujer no regreso a su posición original, más bien se metió con maestría bajo la mesa y luego se posición entre ambas piernas de Roger Stevens.

Con las manos y prácticamente solo con los dientes, bajó la bragueta del hombre, quien sólo pudo tragar con mucho más esfuerzo su whiskey. Rápidamente su miembro quedó expuesto de forma majestuosa y debió ahogar un gemido cuando la mujer se lo metió de una estocada en su boca.

Tuvo que disimular a duras penas cuando un mesero se acercó a solicitar algo más, casi gruñendo pidió otra ronda de copas. Al bajar la mirada, la sexy mujer le miró de forma libidinosa y siguió con maestría en su trabajo, no falto mucho que Steve Rogers se corriera en la boca de la mujer, disimulando al esconder su cara contra la mesa, por suerte, las tenues luces ayudaban a disimular.

Con una frialdad absolutamente admirable, se sentó como siempre a su lado. Y le dedicó una sonrisa divertida.

- _Es usted muy dulce señor Roger –_ frase que provocó una nada disimulada tos en el hombre mencionado.

Luego conversaron un par de banalidades y siguieron con sus copas, no falto mucho para que se dieran unos besos nada inocentes, donde sus bocas se enfrentaban con pasión, sus lenguas luchaban y sus dientes rasgaban de forma delicada.

Con cuidado Steve le tomo un ceno y lo apretó de forma nada delicada, el pezón de la mujer se hizo visible pues no llevaba brasier. Lo estimuló rápidamente, haciendo que esta ahogara un gemido en su boca.

Bajó una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de la mujer, para notar como ella estaba más que ansiosa por ser follada y él como caballero que era, le ayudaría en sus necesidades.

- _En dos minutos en el servicio de caballeros –_ le dijo con su rasposa voz de mando, aquella que utilizaba para dar órdenes como Capitán América.

Lentamente entro al servicio, no falto mucho para que la rubia se hiciera presente y rápidamente ambos se metieron en un cubículo.

La llevó contra la pared y le beso los labios de forma ruda, para luego bajar hasta su cuello y dejar una enorme marca. No hubo conversación, no era necesaria, sus cuerpos hablaban por si solos.

Le subió el vestido hasta la cintura y con fuerza le jaló las bragas, quedando estas totalmente desechas. Él por su lado, se soltó el cinturón, bajó sus pantalones y ropa interior. Quedando su falo absolutamente expuesto ante una mujer más que ansiosa a ser llenada.

De una fuerte y única estocada la penetró hasta el fondo, ella por su parte enrollo con fuerza sus piernas a las caderas del hombre.

Con movimientos coordinados comenzó a dar lentas y profundas embestidas, ambos gemían de forma silenciosa mientras no paraban de besarse.

Dieron un respingo al sentir como un par de hombres entraba al sanitario, por suerte al estar en el cubículo, en teoría no debiesen ser vistos. Pero Steve Rogers era un hombre malvado, comenzó a aumentar el ritmo y pese a que la mujer intentó ahogar sus gemidos, no fue posible pues al llegar a un orgasmo que sólo un hombre como Steve Rogers era capaz de lograr, soltó un agudo y largo gritito que no hizo más que acalorar a los hombres presentes, quienes rápidamente y muy avergonzados abandonaron el lugar.

Se dieron un último beso, se dedicaron una sonrisa y luego comenzaron a arreglarse para estar presentables en público.

Steve se veía casi como siempre, quizás solo lo delataban sus cabellos un tanto alborotados.

En cambio, en ella todo gritaba sexo salvaje. Sus cabellos estaban enredados, sus mejillas teñidas, sus labios hinchados y un enorme cardenal le adornaba el cuello.

Además, su vestido estaba más arrugado, sus pezones estaban más que visibles y la humedad se hacía traslucida al ir sin bragas.

Dio unos pasos con las piernas aún temblorosas cuando el hombre le puso su chaqueta, para al menos, ocultar algo sobre la situación recién vivida.

Se le colgó al brazo, para rápidamente pagar la cuenta y salir apresurados del lujoso bar. Pero no pasaron inadvertidos, muchos les miraban de forma curiosa, incluso localizaron a un par de hombres que les dedicaron una sonrisa cómplice, al parecer habían encontrado a los voyeristas.

Steve sólo gruño aún más, haciendo notar aún más su enorme tamaño al ver como un mesero le coqueteaba a la rubia de una forma nada disimulada y luego la apretó aún más a su cuerpo, dando un beso lleno de pasión, sólo marcando su territorio.

A pasos apresurados llegaron hasta un hermoso auto, Steve de forma caballerosa le abrió la puerta del copiloto, para él tomar el mando.

- _Dios Nat eso ha sido asombroso. Pero en serio, ¿Sharon Carter? Acaso no encontraste una mejor identidad –_ le dijo Steve de forma divertida y negando con su cabeza, sólo a su loca novia se le ocurría tomar la identidad de la misma mujer que le provocaba celos.

- _Cariño y tú no podías ser más obvio ¿Roger Stevens?, eres tan adorable –_ al decirlo se le acercó y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

- _Te teñiste de verdad rubia, ¡sí que eres una locura mujer! Te ves tan hermosa como siempre –_

_\- Te amo mi inocente Capi –_

_\- Creo que quedó claro que ya no me queda nada de inocencia –_ al terminar la frase, Natasha sintió como Steve metía su mano entre sus piernas y rápidamente sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con su clítoris, pero no le dejó llegar, rápidamente quito su mano y siguió concentrado en conducir.

Se fueron riendo en el corto camino a la torre de los Avengers, hablando de la increíble noche de pasión que habían tenido, realmente ellos disfrutaban como nadie.

Steve le rodeo por la espalda, posando ambas manos sobre el vientre de la mujer, dando suaves en su cuello.

 _\- ¡Steve! Tu barba me da cosquillas –_ le dijo ella entre risas, lo que solo provoco que él hombre le besara con más cariño.

\- ¿ _Nat que dices de hacerlo en el laboratorio de Tony? –_

_\- ¡Oh Dios mío! Nunca pensé en esta proposición, me has emocionado Rogers –_

 

De la mano se fueron corriendo al mencionado laboratorio, quitaron rápidamente un par de cosas de unos de los mesones, para que Nat se acostara absolutamente desnuda. A los dos se le hacía sumamente morboso y placentero hacerlo en el santuario del genio millonario.

El Capitán le observo algunos minutos dedicando palabras llenas de amor, luego con cuidado jugueteo con sus senos, pasando su lengua desde la clavícula hasta el marcado hueso de su cadera. La lleno de besos y halagos, para luego descender y ayuda de su lengua juguetear con su entrada, para finalmente tener otra ronda de sexo.

Terminaron más que agitados, Nat prácticamente no se podía levantar, así que Steve la llevó al estilo princesa hasta su cama, para que luego su pelirroja favorita se le acurrucara al cuello y juntos cayeran más que rendidos en un placentero sueño.

La mañana siguiente estaba llena de gente, sin embargo, Natasha y Steve comían el desayuno entre risas y arrumacos, que solo provocaba miradas de asco por parte de algunos vengadores, mientras otros le miraban llenos de felicidad, pero un par de ruidos los hizo sobresaltar.

- _¡Rogers, Romanoff! ¿qué diablos hicieron con mi laboratorio? –_ les gritó Tony lleno de ira mientras se hacía presente con cara de asco y sosteniendo con sumo cuidado un par de boxers, cuya leyenda decía “propiedad de Black Widow”.

Todos soltaron una fuerte carcajada, mientras Steve se ponía más y más rojo. . . Pero nada importaba, aun quedaban muchas fantasías por llevar a cabo.


End file.
